ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Times of War
MassTass, Gwen and Kevin are using the Rust Bucket 3 to travel to the planet Katus 4 to investigate large amounts of explosions and destruction. When they land the ship is immediately attacked by red rebel forces. When the team find cover next to a large rock the Rustbucket 3 is destroyed. Mass uses Spidermonkey to restrain the rebels but they almost immediately overpower him. Mass then uses Ultimate Spidermonkey to destroy there weapons before webbing them to the ground. While Kevin destroyes their weapons Mass talks to them about the war the two sides are having. The general explains that the green forces are fighting for peace over Katus 4 and that the red are fighting for evil. While they are talking kevin is distracted by a piece of gold and then captured by the red. By the time Mass relises he is gone the red forces have left to their base. Mass uses Chromastone to try and shoot down the ship before flying after them but is shot down and knocked out. When Mass awakes the ship is gone and Gwen is worried about kevin. Mass asks were the red forces are travelling and the General sais that he does not know. Mass finds oil and uses Wildmutt to track the ship to its hiding area. Mass then uses Fasttrack to run into the right direction. When Fasttrack reaches the base, he sees armed guards and they surround him. Mass transforms to himself and asks what they are doing. The General of the red rebels told Mass that they are fighting for peace and that the green forces and are fighting for destruction and mayhem. Mass asks that they give back Kevin. The red forces day that he could be useful and that they will not give back their strongest weapon. Kevin then walks out of the shadows with a collar around his forehead. Kevin then absorbs rock before attacking MassTass. Mass realises that the collar must be controlling him. Mass tries to take it off but is easily defeated. Mass tranforms into Ditto and splits into six and surround him. Eventually after much struggeling the collar is knocked off Kevin's head and he becomes unconsious. Mass then uses Benmummy to capture the Red rebels. The green rebels then arrive and tell Mass that he has done well in defeating the reds. Gwen then shows up with the same collar on her head. Mass then realises that both sides are doing nothing to restore peace. Mass uses Overflow to drench the green soldiers and Gwen with water before using Buzzshock to electrocute the green team. Gwen's collar falls of her head. Mass then contacts the plumbers to collect the two sides and take them off the planet. While plummer ships arrive Mass notices that a new sample of DNA has been scanned. Mass transforms into the new alien Mettalo. Mass, Gwen and Kevin then use a Plumber ship to leave the planet. Majour Events The war between the Green and Red rebel forces ends. Mass scans a new DNA form. Characters MassTass 10 Gwen Kevin Red General Green General Rebels Aliens Used Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey Chromastone Wildmutt Fasttrack Ditto Benmummy Overflow Buzzshock Mettalo New Alien DNA Mettalo Category:Episodes